The Sickness
by snipershezz
Summary: It was a sickness in his mind consuming him like poison, she would love him. She had to. WARNING: This is a noncon story, it is dark with mild violence and character death, please please please don't read it if this is a trigger for you.


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse, Robert Joseph MacCready, Vault-Tec Rep, Dogmeat

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole, Non-Con - Paladin Danse/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Het, Ghoul, Rape/Non-Con Elements, Sexual Violence, Dark, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Obsession

 **Summary:** It was a sickness in his mind consuming him like poison, she would love him. She had to.

 **Warnings:** This is a non-con story, it is dark with mild violence and character death, please please please don't read it if this is a trigger for you.

 **A/N:** This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme.

Had some requests on another site for this so here it is, the non-con version of More to Life. The first part of the story is the same, however it starts to get dark around the point where Danse and Samantha have the argument. I've never written a non-con before, it's not something I normally delve into for - reasons.

 **Original prompt was as follows:** Danse has a crush on SS but - SS is dating a non-human (Nick, Hancock, Curie, some other non-human character) and when Danse finds out, here's furious. He's upset they lied on her medical exam and that they would ever associate with something non-human. He decides to "correct" her in hopes that she'll change her ways and fall for somebody human - somebody like him.

 **Part Two of the** _ **Same Story Different Ending Series**_

* * *

Paladin Danse was a man of deep instilled values. He liked rules, honour and - well - big guns. He also was struggling with the fact that he may very well be in love with one of his subordinates, Samantha.

When asked what she would like to be called, she had replied Samantha was fine, he thought this was a fairly good start to their relationship as there were none who had the privilege of calling her anything other than "Knight" or some ridiculous code name, "Bullseye". He didn't know where that came from, but a young man that appeared every so often addressed her by that.

When she told him she was taking him to Sanctuary, her home base, he was pleased. After all, how many people got that privilege?

He was shocked to find, it was actually a lot. There were many people in this town, all smiling and addressing her with kindness, even a, he shuddered, a ghoul who she referred to as "Vaultie". Samantha had actually hugged it, Danse had looked on with a horror he hoped never to feel again.

"Hey Sammy!" A young man, who couldn't be older than twenty, approached them.

"MacCready! How's my favourite merc?"

"Meh, you know, the usual. How was your trip?"

She went to answer when a dog slammed into her, she caught it mid air, hugging it.

"Dogmeat! Did you miss Mama? Mama missed you boy! Who's a good dog? Huh? You are!" The mutt peppered her face with licks and she laughed.

"Alright ya big meathead! Down! I think he missed you." MacCready joked, she grinned slapping the merc on the shoulder.

"It's good to be home."

MacCready smiled, "Yeah I'll bet. You got a surprise waiting for you at your place."

Her brown eyes lit up. "What is it?"

He smirked, and wandered off down the street, "You'll see."

She walked off quickly in what he assumed was the direction of her house.

Danse was slightly hurt, it was like she'd forgotten he was even here.

* * *

He followed her towards a house in the centre of town. A figure was standing in the shadows on the porch. He watched her face light up in a way he had never seen and she broke into a dead sprint.

"John!" She threw herself at the man, knocking his hat to the ground.

"Easy there Sammy, love. I know I'm irresistible but damn, you'll break a rib!"

Danse couldn't see into the shade but he guessed from the sound she'd dragged the man into a kiss.

His heart plummeted right to the bottom of his power armor. Samantha had never said anything about a boyfriend. He realised with a creeping sense of dread she'd never really mentioned anything about her life. Everyone here called her Sammy, what he thought of as a privilege was cruelly ripped away from him. He didn't really know her at all.

"Who's the tin can?"

"What?" He heard her reply. God she really had forgotten he existed. "Oh! Oh crap, sorry! John, this is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel, Paladin this is John Hancock, mayor of Goodneighbor, my favorite companion."

A chuckle escaped Hancock, "What? Not lover? Partner? Boyfriend?"

He heard her slap him lightly, "You're all those things love, it's just, _boyfriend_? It sounds like such a childish word, what we have is so much more than that."

Danse felt a little sick, to cover his discomfort, he bent down and picked up the man's hat.

"I believe this is yours." He held it out into the darkness, Hancock took it and Danse stepped back.

"Thanks." Hancock stepped into the light as he placed the hat back on his head.

Danse felt his jaw drop.

A-a fucking _ghoul_?!

Samantha was dating a fucking zombie.

He felt like vomiting. _Everything_ , everything he though he knew about her was a lie.

Speaking of lies, she told the biggest one on her medical. He would have to speak to her about that. It was a serious goddamn offense.

Hancock lit a cigarette and hooked a hand around Samantha's waist, pulling her in close. He wanted to shoot that filthy hand off her, but he remained where he was.

"So what are you doing in _our_ lovely town, tin man?" There was a definite emphasis on the 'our', he noted the challenge in that unnerving black gaze.

He attempted to keep his composure. "Samantha wanted to return home, as her sponsor I felt it was my duty to see she got here safe."

Samantha gave him a look, "I can handle myself Paladin Worry Pants." She turned to the ghoul, "He's not like the other assholes, John. He's not bigoted against anyone. He's the whole reason I saw hope in the BoS."

Danse wanted to correct her, he really did, she'd never seen his distaste for anything non-human that wasn't shooting at them because there had never been an opportunity, but this was the only, _only_ thing he had going in his favor as far as her respect was concerned right now, so he kept quiet.

The ghoul raised a brow. "Is that right?"

He could tell Hancock was not blinded by some misled belief, his sharp eyes saw straight through him.

He gave them a tight smile, "Yep." The word tasted like ash, he swallowed it down.

"Well, that's refreshing." The words were so thick with sarcasm you could spread it on toast. "Welcome to Sanctuary, Paladin." he words were kind but the tone said 'watch yourself'.

"Thank you." He felt sick, "If there's nothing else you need Samantha, I might go and get some air."

She wasn't really paying attention, the ghoul was whispering in her ear. She waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, whatever you want. Me cassa su cassa."

As he turned away from the sickening scene he felt his heart wrench. Bile rose in his throat and he jogged off quickly. He was going to puke.

* * *

After throwing up and heaving some more until there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, Danse stood on shaky legs. He needed to talk to his Knight about her - oversight on her medical. It wasn't only her reputation at stake, it was his as well.

Damnit he felt so stupid, he had stuck his neck out for what?

A pretty fucking face.

He found her bent over the weapons bench, Hancock leaning against the wall. The ghoul murmured something and she laughed. Danse realised he'd never heard her laugh - like - _really_ laugh. He frowned, he'd always wanted to be the one that made her laugh, smile. She should be looking at him with those eyes filled with love, not a filthy fucking abomination.

"Samantha?"

She started, "Fuck! We need to get you a bell Paladin, you scared the crap out of me!"

He noted how she never used his first name, even though he had given her permission several times.

That _hurt_.

"Could I have a word?"

She put down her shotgun, "Hancock, sweetie, could you -?"

The ghoul shook his head, "Never built much myself - not supposed to operate heavy machinery."

Samantha snorted, "You're such a card. Just watch it for me then? You know I'd cry if someone stole Sally."

"Sure toots."

The smile she gave him was blinding, Danse blinked. As she turned away Hancock reached forwards and smacked her ass.

She shrieked, "John!"

He smirked, "Where's my kiss gorgeous?"

She returned to him, pecking his lipless mouth. As she went to move away he grasped her hair and kissed her deeply. Danse looked away.

"Hmmm." She breathed as they parted, "What was that for?"

The ghoul shrugged, "Missed you, is all." He leaned his forehead against hers, he had to bend down to do it, he was so much taller. "A little taste of later on."

"You devil."

"Only for you babe. You better go, I don't think tin can is fond of public displays of affection."

"John," she admonished, "be nice."

He gave her a crooked grin, "Yes dear."

* * *

Samantha led him to a secluded spot near the river bank.

"What's on your mind, sir."

"You lied solider."

She looked puzzled. "About what?"

"On your medical you specifically stated you'd never had relations with a non-human."

"I haven't."

Danse tipped his head, what was she playing at?

"Clearly you did, are, with – with _him_."

Anger clouded her features. "Are you implying John isn't human?" He scoffed at her. "Because he's a ghoul? Are you trying to tell me ghouls aren't classified as _human fucking beings?_ "

"They are not."

"With all due respect Paladin, that's fucking brahminshit."

He lost what little cool he had left, the rage consumed him like fire, he snarled like an animal, "Damnit Samantha, this isn't a fucking game! I stuck my neck out for you, I put my goddamn reputation on the line for you and this is how you repay me?! If Elder Maxson finds out you're associating with a ghoul, I could be stripped of my rank!"

Samantha looked scared but she yelled back regardless, "Is that all you care about?! Your fucking reputation, your goddamn _precious_ little rank?! Who gives a flying fuck?! Life is judged by your actions not by what some delusional asshole who's barely old enough to tie his shoes says! I'm two hundred years old. I'm too old and to _fucking_ tired to bow down to that tosser!"

She would _not_ speak to him like that, she was making a mockery of his work - his life - him - he scooped her up by the neck, squeezing tightly, "You should not be with that thing!" His voice was a growl, Samantha clawed at his hands eyes wide. "It's a fucking filthy zombie Samantha, the very thought of it is sick! You should be with someone normal, someone-"

"I can't breathe!" She croaked, his eyes narrowed and he squeezed a little bit harder then dropped her to the ground, she gasped clutching at her throat. "Someone normal like you, huh?" She rubbed her neck, blinking the tears from her eyes. "Let me make this perfectly clear _Paladin_ I will _never_ be with you. I love John and he treats me better than a piece of trash like you ever could. Get out of my town. I never want to see your fucking face again." She shoulder barged him as she stormed passed. "You make me sick."

* * *

 _You make me sick._

The words echoed in his head as he took another swig of bourbon. Sick? Ha! She was the one who was sick, with that – that _fucking thing_!

How _could_ she?

She was so perfect, so fucking beautiful and she was wasting herself on a ghoul, an inhuman, unfeeling, feral that was probably barely sane enough to talk.

Danse should have put him down when he had the chance.

He'd show her, he'd make her see. He grinned evilly, throwing the bottle down and watching it smash. He would fix her. She would love him. She had to.

He stumbled into her house, it was just turning evening. He'd slipped into town and watched them cook earlier, the raiders he'd paid off to distract the town had worked wonders. When they had ambushed the gates, everyone had run to protect their precious town, leaving him to spike the soup that Samantha had prepared for her and the ghoul. They'd passed out not even ten minutes later. He had tied and gagged the ghoul in the living room, deciding to deal with him later. Samantha needed his help now, he would fix her, make love to her and then they could deal with the filthy ghoul together.

He entered the bedroom where he had tied Samantha up, he admired her perfect form in all its naked glory. He exited his power armour, leaving it in the corner and sat down to wait. He would talk to her first - he was civilized after all - he'd make her see what she was doing was wrong, that the non-humans were nothing more than creatures to eliminate. He didn't have to wait long.

Samantha's head hurt, it felt like there was something evil on her tongue but she didn't remember getting drunk. She had planned to, straight after dinner, what happened with the Paladin earlier had really scared her and she wanted nothing more than to drown that feeling and make love to her man. In fact she didn't remember anything after eating her soup. She frowned reaching to rub her head only to discover she couldn't. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled against her bonds.

"You're awake. Good." She knew that voice and it filled her with dread. There was something different about it though, it was edged with something she could only describe as pure evil. The air felt cold and she realised that she was naked, her struggles renewed tenfold. "Don't struggle sweetheart I won't hurt you. I just want to make you see reason."

Her eyes narrowed at the figure in the darkness.

He began to talk and she tuned him out, she wanted nothing to do with the psychopath, he was insane and this was just the final nail in his coffin, when she got loose she would kill him. She fiddled with the bonds on her hands, looking for a weakness in his knots.

He climbed onto the bed with her, his face looming into view, "Now the ghoul is out of the way we can be together. Don't you see Samantha? We are perfect for each other. You're beautiful and honest, I'm loyal and I'll stand by you until the day I die."

Anger flared through her veins, if he had so much touched Hancock she would rip him apart, he could do whatever he wanted to her, but touch her man and they wouldn't find the remains. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she cringed, his breath smelt like he'd drunk an entire bar.

 _Good that will make him easier to kill later._

"What you said earlier hurt my feelings, you don't want that do you baby?"

 _Play along Sam, or he'll kill you._

She swallowed her pride, her hate and calmed her emotions. She shook her head and he smiled.

It wasn't a kind smile.

His hand snaked down her stomach and she swallowed bile.

His fingers dipped into her folds and she squeezed her eyes shut.

He groaned, "God your so wet, I knew you wanted me." His words slurred.

Samantha took a sick pleasure in watching him take his fingers back to his mouth and suck them desperately. She'd been with John earlier in the afternoon.

That was his cum he was tasting.

"Oh Samantha, I want you so bad." She felt desperately for the ropes, he'd done this drunk, there had to be a weakness somewhere. She nearly cried when she heard him unzip the jumpsuit, she was going to be raped in her own damn house.

He got on top of her, breathing ragged. "I want to kiss you, if I take off the gag you promise you won't scream honey?"

She nodded, the cloth tasted awful and she wouldn't scream, she wanted to take care of this scum bag herself. She felt the knot between her fingers loosening.

He reached behind her head fumbling for the knot of the gag. "There you go." She sneered at him, "Oh baby don't look at me like that, I love you. This is for your own good."

She wanted to shout at him, tell him he was sick, but she held her tongue. He shoved his mouth over hers and she wanted to bite off his tongue, he tasted like ash and vomit.

He positioned himself over her entrance and she desperately tried to throw him off. He was much bigger than her and his weight pinned her down.

Tears leaked out her eyes as she was entered against her will, he pulled his mouth away, looking down at her with some kind of sick pleasure. "I'm going to make you forget all about that piece of shit. How dare he touch what's mine."

Samantha snarled and spat in his face. The look on his face turned violent and he back handed her so hard she saw stars, she gasped and blinked away the black spots in her vision.

That was the biggest mistake he made, the jolt had loosened the knots on both of her arms, she smirked evilly and wrenched out a hand, forming a fist she punched him in the face, using all the anger and hate she had. He slumped to the side and she pushed him desperately to the floor, quickly untying her feet she stumbled out of the room crying.

She reached the living room to see Hancock struggling madly in her reading chair. She rushed over to him, removing the gag. He had the beginning of a black eye forming.

"Oh God John! With the way he was talking I thought he killed you." She reached down to untie his feet.

"I came to when he was tying me up, knocked me out again." She reached for his hands fumbling with the knots. His voice turned vicious. "Where is he?"

She sniffed, "Still in the bedroom. Oh God John, he-he-"

He engulfed her in a hug. "Shh Shh doll, it's alright, you're safe now."

Samantha pulled her head from his shoulder and peppered his face with kisses. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"It would take a lot more than one tin man to put me down. Now, where's your gun love?"

"In the trunk."

He stood up, "Get it."

She nodded hurrying over her steamer's trunk. She pulled out her favourite shotgun, clicking off the safety and cocking it. "Let's go."

Danse was just coming to as the pair reached the doorway. He stared up at them puzzled.

Hancock leaned against the doorway, folding his arms over one another.

Samantha looked at him, "John?"

He never took those black eyes off Danse.

"This is something you need to do love." She nodded, raising the gun.

Danse got to his knees looking at her with a hurt expression.

"Samantha, I love you."

She laughed, but it was a broken sound, nothing like what he had heard earlier.

"You don't know what love is you sick fuck."

Danse lowered his head and closed his eyes.

He heard the trigger click and the buckshot fire.

 _Get ready to die._


End file.
